Remember It All
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Season 3 AU. Kurt and Sam have a secret history from their junior year before Sam left for Kentucky. Now Sam's back, but will said history repeat itself, or will the various obstacles get in the way? Klaine got together in 'The Purple Piano Project', not 'Original Song'. Starts during Hold on to Sixteen. Hevans. Smut for later chapters.


Remember It All

Chapter 1-Different

**Season 3 AU. Kurt and Sam have a secret history from their junior year before Sam left for Kentucky. Now Sam's back, but will said history repeat itself, or will the various obstacles get in the way? Klaine got together in 'The Purple Piano Project', not 'Original Song'. Starts during Hold on to Sixteen. Hevans. Smut for later chapters.**

* * *

"Let's hear it for Sam Evans." Finn yelled, strolling into the choir room.

Kurt, who was busy tying his shoelaces with his boot propped up on the seat froze suddenly, eyes widening. Blaine was too busy smiling and waving at Sam to notice this odd expression, but Kurt's blood ran cold.

No, surely not.

Kurt chanced a glance up at the front of the room by the piano and, sure enough, there stood Sam Evans in all of his blond beauty. Something in Kurt's stomach kept flipping the fuck out and dancing all over the place, making it impossible for him to settle down. To make matters worse, when Sam's gaze met Kurt's, his smile faded and his expression turned sad. Everybody in the room had noticed this, and Blaine frowned at Kurt, who waved him off.

Kurt sat there, biting his lip, wondering why the fuck Sam had suddenly breezed back into Lima without so much as an explanation. Kurt shook his head. He had left without a goodbye, so why did he have to say hello when he returned.

"Kurt." Blaine tapped his shoulder. Kurt looked up, still looking wistful.

"Yes?"

"Sam is speaking to you." Blaine pointed out rather unhelpfully.

Kurt looked to Sam, who was smiling happily again, and the jock waved enthusiastically at the diva, who returned the gesture, but considerably lamely. Kurt wondered where Blaine had gone during this exchange, but wished he would return as Sam occupied the chair Blaine had left. The blond boy leaned into Kurt, his smile gone again, and whispered a small sentence into his ear.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me."

That hushed tone broke the Sam barrier in Kurt's head. He had compartmentalised every memory and detail of Sam into a box labelled _Authorised Access Only_ and left it well alone for a large amount of time. The door had been opened and all of its contents had spilled out, flooding Kurt's brain and reminding him of every single moment he and Sam had shared together. The rest of New Directions had no idea that Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans had a history. As far as they knew, they were almost duet partners, Kurt had a crush, Sam stood up for Kurt against Karofsky and that was it. But it ran much deeper than that. It got to the point where Sam and Kurt could not look at each other the way that they could look at everybody else. Their looks were all filled with desire and lust and the glint of secrecy that twinkled in their eyes wherever they went. Their meetings were full of passion and love, and they truly thought they were falling for each other.

Until Sam moved away, then everything got rather messy.

Kurt had cried himself to sleep over Sam's move. After his fling with Mercedes, Kurt was already heartbroken, but Sam's transfer meant that he wouldn't be able to see his beautiful face every single day. It was two people in love that couldn't see each other, and were separated by land.

And now Sam had returned.

And Kurt was with Blaine.

There was the problem right there.

Kurt loved Blaine, but they'd been growing apart ever since the latter's obsessive need to be in the spotlight only grew stronger when Rachel had claimed him as her go-to duet partner. Blaine was just more interested in performing than he was in his boyfriend. They hadn't had a make-out session in weeks, scheduled or not. They'd slept together, but Kurt knew there was something fishy about that. Blaine had shown no interest in so much as touching Kurt below the waist, but all of a sudden he wanted to fuck him. That made no sense. He still didn't know what went on with that, but he would find out. Since _West Side _Story, Blaine had been oddly quiet with him. He had missed out on one of the celebration parties they had had to visit Dalton for a Fight Club meeting, but Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened there; a game changing event. One way or another, he would find out.

But Sam's sudden reappearance in town left him with so many confusing feelings. Kurt didn't know what he felt for Sam. He knew he loved the boy and always would, but the heartbreak was just too much to handle risking it again. Sam Evans was bisexual, and whilst Kurt had no problem with it, it didn't help his own personal insecurity as Kurt saw it as another 50% of the population that Sam could potentially leave him for. Kurt figured that he wasn't somebody that people wanted, and if by some miracle somebody did want him that he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to find love with them.

"Sam, of course I'm happy to see you! Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You look troubled. Don't forget, Kurt that I know every single little gesture of yours and what it means when you do it. You intertwine your hands and place them so they're holding your knee whenever you feel nervous or guilty. When Blaine was speaking to you, you did just that. You feel guilty that he doesn't know about us and—."

"Enough, Sam. Yes, we had something. Yes, I love you, but you left. It was not your fault, but it happened. I'm with Blaine now."

"You said 'love'." Sam pointed out.

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'love'. As in, the present tense version of the verb. Not 'loved', the past tense." Sam smirked knowingly. "You still love me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt looked away purposefully. At that moment, Blaine decided to reappear from wherever he spent the last couple of minutes frolicking.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? Oh, Sam, Finn wants you to perform a number in honour of you return. I suggest you go and talk to him." Blaine said, a tone of threat rising in his voice while he muttered the last sentence.

"Oh. Okay. Um, see you around, Kurt." Sam waved goodbye to them both shortly and skipped off to talk to Finn, who looked happy to see him.

"Man, what a sleaze." Blaine remarked after Sam was out of earshot.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Kurt. He's been back for like two seconds and he's already trying to steal my boyfriend." Blaine bitched snappily.

"He wasn't trying to steal me away from you, Blaine. We're friends. He was saying hello!" Kurt said, clearly having noticed the use of 'my boyfriend' and the emphasis on 'my', like Sam was talking to Kurt just because he was with Blaine. Kurt didn't think that Blaine was aware of the fact that Kurt _could_ have other friends without Blaine's say-so.

"That didn't look like a hello to me. He wants everything I have! He wants you, he wants the lead soloist position and he wants my life!" Blaine raged quietly.

Kurt took it upon himself to scowl at Blaine.

"Blaine," he hissed evilly, "Sam is not after your life. He _just_ moved back. He does _not_ want me, he does _not_ want to be the lead soloist, and he does _not_ want your life, so please would you shut the fuck up before you ruin _everything_?"

"What would you know? You don't think like Sam does. You don't know that alpha male mentality that guys think in." Blaine pointed out foolishly.

"_Excuse me?! _Are you saying that I'm not a guy because I don't get jealous over every little action that another guy does and because I don't accuse him of trying to steal my life? Well, thank you for that little reminder of how different I am to the 'normal guy', Blaine. Truly, thank you."

Kurt stormed out rather dramatically, making every eye glance at the back of him as he left. Blaine was left, staring at the wall. It was Quinn who made him chase after Kurt. When he did, Kurt was crying, and clearly not in the mood to talk to Blaine. Blaine wanted this sorted, so he pushed the issue.

"Why do you do this? The moment somebody says something to you that isn't even meant hurtfully, you take it personally and victimise yourself!" Blaine accused, pointing his finger at Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

"It always boils down to this, doesn't it, Blaine? You're jealous. You're jealous of anybody who even comes near me. Yesterday, when Noah asked me if I had the time, you ran from the other side of the room just to tell him yourself and make him walk away from me. Then, today, when Sam, my _friend_, comes over and talks to me for the first time in months, you suddenly get defensive and jealous and accuse him of wanting your life. I don't mind when people talk to _you_, Blaine. When Sebastian flirts with you, yes, I get jealous but that's because he has openly showed interest in breaking us up, and he's gorgeous so why wouldn't you want him?" Blaine flushed at this last comment, and Kurt noticed this.

"What, Blaine? Please tell me you haven't…you didn't. Deny it. Please."

"Kurt, I—."

"No! I'm not hearing this. I cannot believe you! You make me feel bad about myself and how I'm not sexy. Last year, _Animal_, remember? Then you get with me. Then you suddenly sleep with me. Now this? You cheat on me? With _Sebastian_ of all people? You know how I feel about him. It turns out that I was right all along. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist him. He pays you attention. He adores you, and you just love that don't you? UGH! I cannot believe this! You're such a pig. We're over. I can't have you cheating on me whilst still thinking you have the right to be a jealous moron. Do not speak to me again. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"What did I _just _say?" Kurt glared at him.

Blaine seemed to have understood the message loud and clear, because he just nodded and bowed his head before leaving quickly. Kurt walked back into the choir room where Sam was singing Toby Keith's _Red Solo Cup_ with the rest of the group. Kurt smiled sadly at the blond boy having fun with their friends. Screw Blaine. He had people that adored him and he adored them. He just wished the girls from the Troubletones were still in New Directions. He missed Brittany and her naivety. He missed Mercedes' sassy chocolate thunder. He missed his Satan and her wicked ways. He also wished that Rachel was not suspended, especially this week. He needed her through this, and she wasn't there. He needed to drop whatever he was feeling for Sam at this current moment, and he needed to drop it _fast_. Or else he'd just end up falling hard for him again and this time, he didn't think he'd able to lose him like he did last time.

_But last time was different_, a voice in his head chanted. Yes, Kurt thought, it really was…

* * *

_A year earlier. _

"_I never did thank you properly for defending me against Karofsky, Sam." Kurt smiled lovingly at the blonde boy opposite him. _

"_No need to thank me, Kurt You don't deserve to be bullied. By anybody. Ever. So if I can protect you from something, I will do it because you're worth protecting." Sam replied smoothly. _

_They were stood outside McKinley in the parking lot. They were the only two around as everybody else had gone home. _

"_That's so sweet. I think you're pretty much the only person who gives a shit." Kurt snorted. _

"_That's not true. Mike and Artie both got involved. Noah would've if he wouldn't have broken his probation." Sam argued on behalf of his friends. _

"_Only after you set the example. You were so brave, and do not even think about trying to downplay your actions, Sam Evans because I will not let you." Kurt clicked his tongue annoyingly. _

"_Well, okay. But you would've done the same for me." Sam argued again. _

"_Of course I would have. You're special, Sam, and special people need to be protected—." Kurt began, but Sam interjected. _

"_Kiss me." He said abruptly. _

"_What?" _

"_Kiss me." Sam repeated, as if Kurt couldn't hear him the first time. _

"_What?" _

"_Kurt, we're not doing this all day. Shut up and kiss me right now." Sam hissed and pulled Kurt close to him in a loving way. Kurt bit his lip. _

"_Oh god, I'm definitely dreaming this. Aren't I? I'm dreaming." Kurt whispered intimately. _

"_You tell me. Does this seem real to you?" Sam chuckled and kissed Kurt passionately. Their lips collided and fireworks seemed to erupt from the point at where they did. Hearts beating too quickly for their own good, the two boys were blissfully escaping from all of the troubles they had dealt with and were getting lost in the world of each other. Their tongue twisted and turned together and Kurt threaded his fingers through Sam's hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft, thick locks between them. Sam's hands roamed down Kurt's back and eventually rested on his ass, pulling him ever closer, so their lips were squashed together in a state of complete peace. _

_The connection broke and the two stood silently, gazing into each other's eyes. _

"_So you're gay?" Kurt asked. _

"_Bisexual, but I lean more towards boys. I'm like 70/30, I guess." Sam chuckled and Kurt did too. Sam smiled. Hearing Kurt Hummel chuckle was probably the greatest sound in the world and he wanted to hear it forever._

_But he wouldn't get to. Because of David Karofsky and Kurt's transfer to Dalton Academy. _

_And Blaine Anderson._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, ANOTHER story, but I'm in the mood to write Hevans so I started this. I'm not sure if I'll continue, but if I get a good reception, I will. Remember to review, it makes life. **


End file.
